The Family that Never Was
by celloz rule
Summary: Kurt has finally found his missing wife. But when their conversation is interrupted by his daughter he never knew he had, Kurt will do everything he can to convince Jane to come back home with him. Jeller fluff.
1. Tiny Human

A/N 2x22 SPOILERS! I'm so sorry I have been MIA for 10 months. I hope you enjoy this taste of what I plan to write these next 3 months. This is a spin-off of the Season 2 finale. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Jane set her cup down as the woman stepped out of her tent. Who would be visiting her this far into the mountains? Just then, the curtains separated as Kurt stepped forward. Jane's eyes widened as the man she loved stepped into the small space. She stood up and ran to give him a hug. Kurt dropped his bag and embraced the woman he loved.

"I can't believe I finally found you," he said holding her tightly. Jane sighed in relief. "I was scared."

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for everything. I can't explain it," Jane said nervously looking around. "You're still wearing your ring," she stated as she noticed the band around his ring finger.

"Yeah." There was a long, awkward pause. "You need to come home," Weller finally said.

"Kurt," Jane sighed. "You know I can't do that. Not after what has happened."

"It's okay. Everything is okay."

"Mommy?" a little voice interrupted their conversation. Jane spun around.

"It's okay honey. Go back to bed," Jane soothed as the little girl walked over to her mother.

"Who is that?" she asked as she hid behind her mother's legs. She was no taller than her mother's waist. She had dark hair and brilliant blue eyes. Jane smiled quickly at Kurt, who beamed at the little girl.

"Zoey, this is your daddy," Jane finally said, looking Kurt in the eyes. Weller's expression changed from one of adoration to shock.

"I thought daddy lived far away," the little girl stated, rubbing her eyes.

"He does, but he came to visit mommy." Zoey studied the man in front of her. She didn't know who he was, but she was happy to have a new friend.

"Can daddy stay a while?"

"I don't know sweetie. Why don't you go back to bed," Jane said walking her daughter back to the curtain she had emerged from. "Goodnight sweetie. I love you."

"I love you too mommy. Goodnight daddy," Zoey called before disappearing behind the curtain. Jane returned to Weller who was still trying to process what had just happened.

"Kurt, I can explain," Jane started.

"I have a daughter?" he asked, tears forming in his eyes.

"Yes..." Jane trailed off.

"How old is she?" Kurt asked.

"She'll be two in a few months," Jane said as she stared at the ground.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want her to grow up like I did. I wanted her to have a normal life."

"You call living in the mountains a normal life?"

"It's better than watching over our shoulders for remaining Sandstorm members." Kurt sighed.

"Please come home. We miss you. _I_ miss you."

"I don't know if I can."

"Please, Jane. You owe me. I've missed the first part of her life. Please let me be a part of the rest of it. I want to be a part of my daughter's life. I want my wife back," Kurt pleaded. Jane sighed.

"Two weeks. You have two weeks to convince me to come back with you. If you don't, Zoey and I will be staying here," Jane stated.

"I promise you one thing. I've never stopped loving you Jane, and I'll do anything to have you back home." There was a long pause.

"It's getting late. You can sleep in the next tent over. I'll see you in the morning," Jane said.

"Thank you, Jane. I love you," Kurt said. He gave her another hug before exiting the tent. How had he found them? she thought. It didn't matter now. He was here, and he was going to do everything in his power to bring his family home.


	2. Tea Party

The next morning, Kurt woke up and walked over Jane's tent. To his surprise, it was empty. He entered her living quarters and made his way to Zoey's room. As he got closer, he could hear her little voice carrying on. He pulled the curtains back to reveal his daughter sitting in the middle of the room with a doll and stuffed bear. The little girl spun around and smiled wide.

"Good morning daddy," she said in a high-pitched voice.

"Good morning princess," Kurt said as he squatted down in front of the little girl. "Zoey, do you know where mommy is?"

"She's climbing the mountain," Zoey said without looking up from her toys. "She goes every morning."

"Why does she do that?" Kurt asked inquisitively.

"I don't know. She says it helps her think." There was a short pause before the toddler spoke again. "Daddy, will you play with me?"

"Um... sure," Weller said as he took a seat on the floor.

"Here. You can be Kurt," the little girl said handing him her stuffed bear.

"Kurt?"

"Yes! Mommy said Kurt is a good name for a bear," Zoey said matter of factly.

"Kurt it is," Weller said accepting the fact. "What is your dolly's name?"

"Patterson. Mommy says it is one of her friend's names." Kurt pondered what his daughter was saying. Jane must have missed everyone enough to convince her daughter to name her toys after the team. "Mommy says Patterson lives far away. Daddy, why do you live far away?" Kurt was caught off guard by the question. For being almost two, his daughter was incredibly smart, just like her mother.

"Well, mommy used to live with me in a place called New York. That is where mommy and I worked. Patterson works there too," Kurt explained. "Then mommy came here."

"Why did mommy leave?" Zoey asked intrigued. Kurt paused for an awkward moment. He didn't quite know how to answer this simple question.

"Umm, I might tell you another time, alright? Why don't we play with your toys."

"Ok daddy," the little girl said, happy to continue her game. "Daddy, you sit there. Kurt will sit next to you and Patterson will sit here." Zoey sat her dolls in a circle, then disappeared into another section of the tent. She emerged a few seconds later with a few cups and two flower tiaras. "Here you go, daddy. This is mommy's crown," she said holding out a tiara. "Mommy made them for the the two of us." Kurt took the crown and studied it for a moment. It was a beautifully woven flower crown. "Put it on daddy!" the little girl chuckled. Kurt placed the crown on his head, which made Zoey laugh even more. Eventually, she took a seat across from Kurt and held up her cup. "Ok daddy, before you drink, we have to clink the cups together like this," Zoey said as she reached to tap her cup against "Patterson's". As she did, she made a clinking noise. "Your turn daddy!" Kurt took his cup and clinked it against his daughter's. She smiled, then took a sip of the imaginary tea.

"Hey Zoey, I'm going to go look for your mother. I'll be back in a little bit," Kurt said standing up.

"Ok, daddy. Hurry back," the little girl said as her father left. Kurt left the tent and made his way to the edge of the mountain. Just as he got to the face of the mountain, Jane climbed over the edge.

"Nice flower crown," she chuckled as she looked at Weller. He had forgotten that he was wearing it, and quickly took it off.

"Um, Zoey gave it to me," he smiled as he examined the crown. "We had a tea party together."

"I see," Jane said smiling. There was an awkward silence.

"She told me that you go climbing every morning."

"Yeah, it helps me clear my head." There was more awkward silence

"She's a great kid," Kurt finally said.

"Thanks, I think," Jane said, not knowing how to respond. Zoey was his kid too.

"She is incredibly smart for her age."

"I know. That is one of the reasons why I came here. I knew she would have a good childhood here in nature," Jane said as she started back to the village.

"She could have just as good of a childhood back in New York, you know," Kurt said matter of factly.

"But New York has the potential for bad things to happen to us. To _her..."_ Jane said trailing off.

"She has you for a mother and the Assistant Director of the FBI for a father. I don't know how much safer she could be!" Kurt yelled growing more agitated.

"It's not just the bad things Kurt..."

"Then what was it?" Jane didn't say anything. "Jane, what caused you to leave?"

"It was you, Kurt! There, I said it! You had gotten so wound up with the Sandstorm case that you weren't around a lot. You grew farther and farther away from me. And after I found out I was pregnant, I didn't want my child to go through the same thing. So I ran Kurt. I ran here to escape the life I was living."

"You ran because, of me?" Weller asked trying to take everything in.

"Yes, Kurt. You were the main reason I left." The two were silent for the rest of the walk. "I'll talk you later Kurt," Jane said before entering the tent. Kurt started to return to his tent when he heard the voice of his daughter.

"Mommy, where did daddy go?" Zoey asked her mother.

"He went back to his tent," Jane explained.

"But he said he was going to come back to play," the little girl whined.

"I'm sorry honey," Jane soothed. Kurt's heart broke in two. He still had the flower crown, which didn't help. He walked back to his tent, trying to keep it together. As soon as he was behind the curtain, he couldn't hold it back anymore. He sat the flower crown down and cried. All he wanted was his wife back. He wanted to be a part of his daughter's life. He wished for nothing more than to change the mistakes he had made two years ago.


	3. Little Visitor

Kurt was awoken from his nap by a soft voice.

"Daddy, wake up," Zoey whispered as she climbed onto Kurt's bed. Weller rolled over groggily. The little girl smiled at him. "Come play daddy," she begged.

"I don't know if your mother wants me to be in your tent right now," Kurt said sitting up. His head pounded from the crying.

"That's ok daddy. I brought Kurt and Patterson with me," Zoey said running to the opening of the tent. She returned with her stuffed bear and doll. Kurt smiled at his daughter's determination.

"You carried them all the way over here?" he asked surprised at the little girl's strength. She nodded happily as she set her toys in a circle. Weller slid onto the floor to join his visitor's party. The two laughed and play for a while until Zoey got bored.

"Daddy, tell me a story," she asked curiously.

"What kind of story?" he asked, sitting back.

"Tell me about mommy," she exclaimed. Kurt paused for a moment. He had so many stories he could share, but this little girl knew a different Jane.

"Well there was this one time mommy and I had to go to a big party for work. We had to get all dressed up in fancy clothes. Your mother wore a beautiful black dress. She was the prettiest person at the party. When we got there, we danced for a while. She was nervous at first, but she got the hang of it. Then mommy and daddy's friends showed up and took us home after the party. " Kurt decided it was best to leave Rich and the scary parts out.

"Teach me to dance daddy!" Zoey said jumping up.

"I don't know if I remember how to," Kurt said smiling.

"Please daddy," the little girl whined. "You can do this, just like mommy!" Weller stood up, and Zoey smiled even bigger.

"Ok, Zoey. Step on my feet and hold my hands, and I'll teach you to dance," he instructed. His daughter held his hands as she balanced on his feet. Kurt began to step around the room, mimicking a pattern. "Ok, now step off and I'll twirl you." Zoey got off of his feet and Kurt took her finger as he twirled her in a circle. The little girl squealed with excitement. Then she got back on her father's feet and he continued to dance. Kurt's heart swelled. His daughter was so precious, so beautiful, just like her mother. He had barely known her for 48 hours and he loved her so much.

Eventually, they could hear Jane calling for their daughter.

"Why don't you go see what she wants," Weller urged.

"Okay, daddy!" Zoey said as she bounded out of his tent. Kurt smiled at her enthusiasm. He figured they'd be a while, so he decided to take a walk to get a feel for this remote location. As he passed Jane's tent, he could hear his daughter excitedly tell her mother about her adventure to his tent. He had definitely won his daughter over.

* * *

Later that evening at dinner, Zoey ran up to Kurt and grabbed his had.

"Daddy, come sit with mommy and me!" the girl said trying her hardest to pull her dad in the direction of her seat. Kurt smiled and followed her. Jane smiled as Weller sat down between the two of them.

"So I heard you had a visitor earlier today," Jane said smiling. "You told her about Rich?"

"No, I left that part out," Kurt said looking at his wife.

"She said you taught her how to dance."

"You can call it that. She stood on my feet as we danced around the room." Zoey overheard her parent's conversation and piped in.

"Daddy's a really good dancer mommy! He was scared at first, but I told him he could learn again, just like you!" the little girl interjected.

"Is that right?" Jane asked as she gave Kurt a look.

"Yes, mommy. And he said you were very pretty that night. He said you looked beautiful in the dress you had on."

"Did he now?" she said surprised. Zoey nodded happily. Kurt's face turned red. "Well, your father did not look half bad himself."

"You must have looked very handsome daddy," the little girl said.

"I was nothing compared to your mom," Kurt said before taking a sip of water.

"Tomorrow I want to show you _my_ dress daddy!"

"If your mother says it's okay," he said looking to Jane for approval.

"Please mommy," Zoey asked.

"I'm cool with it," Jane answered.

"Yay!" their daughter proclaimed before she took a bite of her food.

The rest of the night was uneventful. As Kurt laid in bed, he thought about dinner. He hoped that he had begun to rebuild a bridge between him and Jane.


	4. Tears and Conversations

A/N: I have gotten a handful of statements claiming that Zoey is acting older than I said she is. I am sorry if I was not accurate enough. I was basing it off of my cousins who are 4 and 2. I will make the following chapters more realistic. Please enjoy.

* * *

The following morning, Kurt awoke and went to Jane's tent. He entered Zoey's room, where the little girl was already awake.

"Good morning daddy!" Zoey said excitedly.

"Good morning Zoey. Did mommy go climbing the mountain again?" Kurt asked as he ruffled his daughter's hair.

"Yes," she said as she chuckled."Play?"

"Maybe later honey. I'm going to go climbing with your mother."

"Ok daddy." Kurt left the tent and took off jogging towards the bottom of the cliff. As he reached the bottom, he looked up. Jane was about a third of the way up.

"Care if join you?" he called up to her. Jane looked down and shook her head.

"If you can catch me," she hollered down. Kurt took that as a challenge. He began to climb, careful of every hand grip and foot placement. Eventually, he was right under Jane's feet. "Welcome to the party," Jane greeted. Weller chuckled as they continued to climb.

"Why do you do this every morning?" he asked inquisitively.

"I'll answer that once you tell me what you're really doing here," she insisted.

"What do you mean? I'm climbing this cliff with you."

"Kurt, you know what I mean. What are you doing here. In the mountains." He was silent for a moment.

"I'm chasing you," he said plainly. Jane paused and looked over at him.

"And what if I didn't want to be found?"

"I love you too much to let you go. When we got married, I made a promise to love you until I died. I couldn't let you go that easily."

"Kurt, I don't need you to save me."

"I didn't say I was saving you. I simply want you to come home," he said. There was a long silence as they pondered what was just said. "So are you going to tell me why you climb this every morning?"

"I do it to clear my head," Jane said plainly.

"You and I both know that is a lie. Why do you really come climbing?"

"I am trying to forget, alright! I am literally trying to clear my head. You haunt me every day and night, Kurt. I try to escape, but you keep coming back! Then you showed up for real, and I thought it was all a mind trick. But you are actually here!" Jane screamed. She pounded her fist into the stone as a tear ran down her cheek. "As much as you hurt me, I still missed you. I don't want to miss you, but I do." Kurt was silent as she took a deep breath. "I wanted to be happy. I wanted to give my daughter a happy childhood, one where she wouldn't have to worry about whether or not both parents would come home at night. Where she could be free and not micromanaged by her father. A childhood where she could be free to express who she is, go where she wants, and not have to worry about someone trying to tell her how to live her life. You only have yourself to blame for this, Kurt. Now if you will excuse me, I am going to continue my climb."

"What do you mean it is all my fault?!" Kurt hollered. "I was not the one who ran off with our daughter!" Jane kept climbing. Kurt tried to keep up, but she was too fast. Jane ran for her tent as soon as she made it up the cliff. She collapsed on her bed sobbing.

"Mommy?" Zoey asked as she entered the room. Jane tried to wipe the tears away.

"It's ok honey. Go play," Jane coaxed. The little girl ran to her mother and gave her a hug with her tiny arms.

"Ok mommy," Zoey said as she returned to her games. As soon as the little girl was gone, Jane began to sob again. She didn't want him here. She was happy without him. But was she really happy? Just then the curtains to her tent parted as Kurt walked in.

"You just don't know when to stop do you?" Jane chuckled angrily as he entered her room.

"You always said I was stubborn," he said as he took a seat next to his wife. They sat in silence for a moment until Kurt spoke again. "Janie... I am sorry if I hurt you in any way. Please, give me a chance to make it up to you."

"Kurt-"

"Please," he said kneeling in front of her. He caressed her face as he wiped a tear from her cheek. "I love you too much to let the two of you go." She nodded slightly. Kurt stood to go, "I love you Janie." He kissed her on the head before wandering into Zoey's room.


	5. Doll

"Hey Zoey," Kurt said as he entered the little girl's room. He walked over to her and squatted down. "What are you doing sweetie?"

"Doll!" she exclaimed as she held up a handmade toy.

"That's pretty. Do you want to go on a walk with daddy?" Kurt asked his daughter. She gave him a huge grin. Weller scooped up the toddler and carried her out the back flap of the tent. "We're going to go pick flowers for mommy."

"Mommy?" Zoey asked.

"That's right, mommy. Mommy doesn't feel good, so we are going to get her some flowers."

"Sick?"

"She's not sick, just sad."

"Oh," Zoey said with a sad face.

"It's ok honey," Kurt said before kissing the little girl on the cheek. She squealed and laughed as they continued to walk to the nearest field of flowers.

"Flowers!" Zoey exclaimed as soon as she saw the colorful field. Kurt smiled. His daughter was adorable. He set her down to play with the flowers while he picked a bouquet for Jane. "Flower?" the little girl asked as she tottled over to Kurt. She held up a fistful of wildflowers, a smile on her face. Kurt smiled and picked a daisy from a nearby bush.

"Flower," Weller said as he placed the delicate object behind his daughter's ear. She smiled and ran off to continue playing in the field.

After he was satisfied with the bundle he had collected, Kurt took his daughter's hand as they started to walk back to the village. On their way back, they stopped to buy a few miscellaneous items. While her father was distracted, Zoey wandered over to a nearby toy booth and began to play will a small doll. Kurt paid the merchant, then turned around, only to find that his daughter had disappeared.

"Zoey!" he yelled. Kurt frantically scanned the crowded market in search of his daughter. In the distance, he spotted her playing at an ornate booth. "Zoey! There you are!" he called to her as he approached.

"Doll," the little girl said as she held up the new-found toy.

"Yes, honey. I see it, but you can't just run off like that. We have to go home, so put it back," Weller said as he picked up his daughter. Zoey made a face on the verge of tears.

"Doll," she mumbled, her lower lip quivering. A single tear began to run-down her cheek. Kurt watched as the scene unfolded. He didn't want to break her heart.

"How much is the doll?" Kurt asked, turning to the merchant.

"8 rupees," he replied. Weller handed the man the money due.

"It's your doll now," Kurt said as he wiped the tears from his daughter's face. She looked at him with big, wet puppy eyes as a small smile began to tug at the corners of her lips. "Now let's go home."

Once the pair was back at the tent, Kurt peaked his head around the corner of the opening flap to make sure Jane was gone. He snuck in and placed the bouquet of wild flowers on her bed before turning to leave.

"Daddy has some work to do at his tent, okay sweetie? I will see you later," Weller said as he squatted down in front of Zoey. "I love you princess. Stay in your room until mommy gets home ok?"

"OK daddy," Zoey said half heartedly. She was preoccupied with the new treasure her father had bought her.

"Bye beautiful." He kissed the top of her head then stood to leave.

"Bye daddy."


	6. Forgivness

When Jane returned to her tent later that evening, she found the bouquet of flowers on her bed. She picked them up and admired them. Just then Zoey wandered into the room.

"Hi mommy!" the little girl exclaimed as she ran over to hug her mother.

"Hi princess," Jane said as she set to flowers down and picked up her daughter. "Where did these flowers come from?"

"Daddy!" Zoey said with excitement.

"Daddy, huh," Jane smiled.

"Doll!"

"Doll?"

"Daddy."

"Daddy bought you a doll?" Jane asked confused. Zoey nodded her head. "That was nice of him." She set the little girl. "I am will be right back, ok Zo?"

"Ok mommy," she said as she made her way back to her room. Jane smiled then left her room. She made her way to Kurt's tent, hoping to find him there. When she got there, she poked her head around the corner of the opening flap. Kurt sat in a nearby chair as he wrote in a journal.

"May I come in?" Jane asked as she stepped just inside of the tent. Weller looked up surprised.

"Of course. You startled me," he said setting down his work. He stood up and walked over to where his wife was standing. "What brings you over here?"

"I wanted to thank you for the flowers by inviting you to have dinner with Zoey and I tonight," Jane said nervously.

"I would be happy to," Kurt responded with a smile on his face.

"Oh, ok! Good. Um, if you would like to come over now, that's good. Or later. Whatever works for you," Jane said frantically. She didn't think he would actually say yes.

"I will walk you back, if that is ok."

"Yeah, yeah that's fine." The couple made their way back to Jane's tent where Zoey sat eagerly awaiting her mother's return.

"Mommy! Daddy! Doll!" Zoey said as she thrusted her doll into the air with excitement.

"Yeah, is that the doll daddy got you?" Jane asked. The little girl nodded with a big grin on her face. "That was very nice of him. Are you hungry? Dinner is ready."

"Yay!" Zoey exclaimed. "Daddy, up!" She said reaching into the air. Kurt picked the little girl up and carried her over to the dinner area.

A little while into their meal, Jane asked Kurt a question. "I was wondering if you would like to go on a hike with me tomorrow morning?"

"I would enjoy that," Kurt responded. "When and where would you like me to meet you?"

"We can meet outside of your tent at sunrise. We can go from there."

"And what about Zoey?"

"She will be fine. She will be asleep for most of the time we are gone."

"Sounds like a plan," Kurt said. Soon Weller got up to return to his tent. "I will see you bright and early tomorrow. Goodnight Zoey. Goodnight Jane."

"Goodnight daddy," Zoey said sleepily.

"Goodnight Kurt," Jane said as she picked up her daughter. She took her daughter back to her room, and Kurt returned to his tent.


	7. Hike

Kurt awoke the next morning to his wife yelling at him outside of his tent.

"Get up Kurt! Let's go!" she hollered at him. Weller rolled over and sighed. Jane let herself in and stared at him. "Up, now." Before long, Kurt was up and ready to go.

The two made their way towards the field of wild flowers that Kurt had visited just the other day. They walked to the edge of the clearing and stopped.

"What's wrong?" Kurt asked.

"Nothing. Let's go," Jane said marching into the woods. There seemed to some kind of trail, but it wasn't clear enough to be distinguishable. Weller just trusted that Jane knew where she was going. After a while, Kurt finally spoke up.

"So why did you invite me to join you on your hike?" Weller asked.

"You still ask a lot of questions, Kurt Weller. I wanted to bring you out here so that we could spend some time together. This is me trying to forgive you. Don't make me regret bringing you," she answered.

"Fair enough," Kurt responded. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Why did you shut me out back in New York? You grew more and more distant from me."

"I got caught up in work. I hadn't learned how to balance being the Director of the FBI and a husband, and keeping to myself was what worked for me." There was a second of silence. "I have a question for you. When are you going to forgive me?" Jane stopped dead in her tracks. She didn't move, didn't flinch. Kurt was certain he had set her off this time. She just took a deep breath. Without warning, Jane turned around and kissed Kurt. The kissed lasted a few seconds before Jane finally broke away. She held his face for a moment before taking a step back.

"I don't know if I can ever completely forgive you for what you did," she answered.

"I don't deserve your complete forgiveness. I just want you to come home with him. I promise to do better by you and by Zoey," Kurt said. Jane stared into his eyes for what seemed like forever. Suddenly, Kurt stepped forward and pulled his wife into a passionate kiss. Jane kissed him back with just as much passion.

"I love you Kurt," she whispered when she pulled away for a breath.

"I love you too, Janie." Jane kissed him again, longing to make up for the past two years of missed kisses. Kurt's hands glided up and down Jane's body until they found their favorite spot along her hips. He looped his thumbs into the seam of her pants. To his surprise, she didn't flinch. Instead, her hands found their way up under his shirt. One thing led to another and before long, both of them had little to no clothes on...

* * *

"So, on with our hike?" Kurt asked as he buttoned his pants.

"Sure," Jane said smiling.

"Wait a second. You have a leaf in your hair," Kurt said as he placed his hands on her bare shoulders. He pulled a dead leaf from her hair before placing a few more delicate kisses on her neck.

"We need to get back to Zoey," she said with her eyes closed, enjoying the adoration.

"Ok," he said tenderly as he took a step back. "Here," he said teasingly as he tossed Jane her shirt.

"Thank you," Jane said pulling her shirt over her head. "But do you really need yours?" He gave her a sideways look and she laughed before throwing him his shirt.

The two made their way back to the village, brushing debris off of each other as they walked. When they returned to Jane's tent, Zoey was still fast asleep.

"See, I told you she would still be asleep," Jane teased.

"Uh-huh," Kurt said as he leaned in to kiss his wife.

"There are children around, Kurt Weller," she said smiling as she pushed him away.

"Ok, ok. I'll see you later Janie," he said as he left her tent.


End file.
